Daddy's Little Princess
by caithzadz
Summary: Sai and Sakura's 14 year old daughter had a fight with her bestfriend. Sai wants to get to the bottom of it and what he discovers makes him realize that his little princess is no longer little. Side-story to "The Color Pink" but can be read alone.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I do 'cause Ninjas are awesome… But I don't. =(

**Daddy's Little Girl**

_This is a two-shot based on my SaixSaku Fanfic, __The Color Pink__. If you've never read it before and is not interested, it's ok. This fic can be read alone but if you're still confused, spoiler alerts are at the end. There's a message in __**LARGE BOLD LETTERS **__that warns you of the spoilers. You just have to know that the pairings are SaixSaku and YumexKenji (my OC's, Sai and Sakura's daughter and Sasuke's son respectively). _

_Onee-san=Big sister_

_Otouto=Little Brother_

_Okaa-san=Mother_

_Otou-san=Father_

_Oji-san=Uncle_

_Koishii=Dear/My Love_

_Anata=Husband_

**Chapter One**

The front door slammed open and shut in the same manner. Little Shen Haruno looked up from his drawing of a mouse to see his fourteen-year old sister, Yume Haruno, stomping into the living room, grumbling something incoherent that the eight-year old could not comprehend. At that moment, she reminded him of their mother whenever she was angry. Shen would never admit it but he found both his mother and sister scary whenever they were mad about something; his father mentioned the same thing to him whenever he told Shen and his sister stories about their early years as ninjas.

The little boy managed not to show his anxiety over his sister's terrible mood; his father taught him well after all. "Welcome home, Onee-san," Shen greeted. "How was your day?"

Finally noticing her little brother's presence, Yume's irritated face softened. She reached over and ruffled his tidy-dark hair. He slapped her hands away and she giggled at his scowling face.

"It was okay," she replied, heading over to the kitchen. "How was school?"

Shen placed his charcoal aside and followed her to their mother's clean kitchen. "It was fine. I learned chakra control today."

"Hmm… Good job."

Yume opened the freezer and took out a tub of chocolate ice cream. She grabbed a spoon and plopped into a stool at the table. Like a hungry wolf, she began spooning the cold dessert into her mouth. Her smile had disappeared and was replaced by the scowl she had on earlier. Shen just watched her, curiously. His sister had a problem; she only ate ice cream straight from the carton if she was upset about something.

When she noticed him watching, she tilted an eyebrow. "Want some?" she asked.

Shen shook his head. Unlike his sister, he wasn't very fond of sweets. He was more into spicy foods like his father.

Yume shrugged before digging into the ice cream again.

Shen continued to watch her. Finally, in a timid but curious voice, he asked, "Why are you angry?"

The spoon froze in mid-air, halfway to Yume's lips. She paused. Shen waited for her answer, patiently. Unlike his sister, he had inherited his father's patience.

Sighing, Yume lowered the spoon back on the carton before placing a hand under her chin. "I had a fight with Kenji."

Shen tilted his head to the side. "Again?"

Yume nodded.

"Why?"

But Yume shook her head, before standing up. "You're too young to understand otouto-chan." Quickly, she took the spoon out of the carton and placed it in the sink then replaced the top of the carton before returning it to the freezer. "I'll be in my room."

She ruffled his hair again and left the kitchen. Shen stared after her in astonishment as he fixed his now unruly locks. He wondered why his sister and Kenji had been fighting a lot these days. Shen may only be eight-years old but he knew that whenever his sister and her best friend fought, they fought like a married couple; an immature couple but a couple nonetheless. But then again, why should Shen care? It wasn't his business. His Naruto-oji often told him not to get involved in women's affairs; the blonde Hokage often pointed out Shen's father as an example. And Shen did not wish to be glomped on the head by his mother, thank you very much.

Shaking his head, the little boy returned to the living room to finish his drawing; his father promised to teach him his ink-art jutsu one of these days and Shen wanted to perfect his mice.

* * *

><p>"Yume! Time for dinner!" Sakura called through her daughter's bedroom door.<p>

"I'm not hungry!" Yume's voice called back.

Surprised, Sakura stared at the door. Call it mother's intuition, but she knew something was wrong with her daughter. She had been isolated in her room all day. Did something happen? Sakura tried to jiggle the knob. It was locked. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, kaa-san. I'm just not hungry."

As her husband emerged from his studio (a.k.a. the basement), the pinkette grabbed his arm as he passed her. "Sai, something's wrong with Yume," she whispered.

He cocked an eyebrow. "What makes you say that? She seems fine to me."

She glomped him on the head.

"Koishii…" he whined, clutching his head. "Why?"

Sakura shook her head. "I'm her mother, I know my own daughter. Will you talk to her?"

Sai became even more confused. "Why me?"

"Because it's obvious that she won't talk to me about it. Please?" She flashed him the pout that she knew he couldn't resist. "Or at least get her out of her room for dinner."

Sai suddenly smirked, mischievously as an arm snaked around his wife's waist. "And how do I get paid with this service?" he said, suggestively.

Sakura rolled her eyes but inwardly melted. Even after fourteen years of marriage, he was still as affectionate as ever. Sai leaned in to kiss her when-

"Eew, can you guys not do that outside my door?"

Sakura giggled and turned to her red-faced daughter, the teen's pink-streaked dark hair in twin braids. As soon as she was old enough, Sakurahad allowed Yume to dye parts of her hair in the same shade as Sakura's hair, showing how proud she was to be the daughter of Konoha's heavy-fisted medic nin.

"So you did come out?" Sakura teased. "I thought you weren't hungry?"

A growl emitted from the teen's stomach and she tried to cover it up by coughing. She was so much like Sakura herself that the pinkette couldn't help but giggle. Shrugging her shoulders, Yume proceeded to the kitchen followed by her amused parents.

* * *

><p>That night…<p>

"Something's definitely wrong with Yume," Sakura stated as she sat on the edge of their bed, playing with her pink hair. She had just returned from tucking in her eight year old son, who recounted to her his observations of his sister. "And Shen told me that this isn't her first fight with Kenji. They've been fighting for a while about the most ridiculous things. Who gets water during missions, who's late, what flavor of ice cream to buy… This is so unlike Yume."

"Really? 'Cause I don't see anything wrong with her," Sai answered as he emerged from the adjoining bathroom. "She looks fine to me. And all friends fight over the silliest things at some point. Our team was like that too, remember?"

But Sakura shook her head. "There's something else in her eyes too… A certain anger yet sadness. Unlike you, she's not very good at hiding her emotions. She's…"

"Just like you," Sai finished, kissing her cheek lightly. "You don't miss these things, do you Koishii? But why are you so worked up about this, Sakura-chan? This is Yume we are talking about. She's headstrong, like you. She'll get through it."

His wife sighed in response before pulling the covers from their bed and getting in. "But I'm her mother, Sai. She should be able to talk to me about her problems. But… I don't know…" She looked up at her husband as he settled himself beside her. "Will you talk to her?"

At this request, Sai's brows furrowed. "Why me?"

"Well, she's daddy's little princess. Maybe she'll tell you. Please, anata?"

Sai gazed into his wife's brilliant but sad green eyes and was reminded of Yume; their daughter used a similar sad look whenever she begged him for something. And of course, Sai could never resist either of his two favorite girls.

"Alright, I'll talk to her tomorrow."

Smiling, Sakura leaned in and pecked him on the lips. "Thank you."

Her husband grinned and hovered above her. "Now, why don't we-"

"Okaa-san? Is Otou-san in there?"

Sakura giggled as Sai groaned in disappointment. He pulled away and sat up. "Yes, princess. I'm here."

Their bedroom door opened and Yume poked her head in. "We're still sparring tomorrow, right?"

Sai nodded. "Training Ground Seven as usual, Yume."

The fourteen-year old grinned. "Awesome! Night!"

"Good night, honey," Sakura replied.

The door closed. Sai waited a few minutes, listening as the sound of Yume's own bedroom door closed. Smirking, he rolled over until he was on top of Sakura.

"Now, where were we?"

Sakura didn't answer. Instead, she grabbed him around the neck and crushed her lips to his. Nothing more was spoken.

* * *

><p>Sparring with her father was something that Yume looked forward to every week. Although medic training with her mother was enjoyable too, there was something about beating her father in battle that exhilarated her. Her mother used to tell her that Yume got that trait from her; Sakura loved beating up Sai during sparring matches.<p>

"Chōjū Giga," Sai muttered under his breath.

An ink tiger came barreling at Yume. Clenching her right fist, she ran full-speed towards it and with one punch, it disappeared in a splatter of ink. Before Sai could react, Yume's other chakra-infused fist connected with the ground. It cracked and Sai had just enough time to avoid it by jumping to the side.

"Fast but not fast enough, princess," he said, teasingly.

Frustrated that she didn't get him, Yume did some hand seals and two Bunshins appeared on either side of her. With a yell, the three attacked their father with kicks and punches, which he skillfully dodged.

"You have to be more violent than that my daughter," he stated, catching a fist in his hand and flipping her onto her back.

Yume landed with a painful grunt and her father's kunai at her neck. Groaning, she fell back on the grass, admitting defeat. Sai chuckled and allowed her to lay there as he put his kunai away. He watched her breathe in and out slowly, trying to get her bearings back together.

"I'm… beating… you… next… time… tou-san," she muttered.

Sai chuckled again and sat down crossed-leg next to her. "Of course, princess. Now, do you mind telling what's been bothering for the past few days? You're more aggressive than usual. Not that I'm complaining since that's a vital part in being a ninja, but you're never this aggressive when you spar with me. So what's wrong?"

At his question, Yume stiffened and bit her lip. "Nothing."

But Sai shook his head. "You're lying to me, my daughter. I know you well enough to know that that wasn't nothing. Your mother and I are worried. Even Shen-chan."

Yume kept biting her lip and, to Sai's surprise, blushed red. "Kenji… he and I had a fight again."

Sai nodded. "Shen mentioned how you two have been having quite a number of them."

Quick as lightning, Yume sat up and punched the ground, which cracked under her fist. "It's his fault! He's…. He's a thief! I don't care if he got promoted to jounin before I did, he's a poor excuse for a shinobi!"

Sai watched in amusement as his daughter fumed in anger, letting off steam by punching the ground.

_Just like Sakura, _he thought, fondly thinking of his wife.

"Mind telling me what the little Uchiha did?" he asked, curious now. "You called him a thief. What did he steal?"

The two have been the best of friends since they were five years old. Their bond was like no other. But their recent little petty fights had left Sai wondering what was happening to that bond.

To his surprise and greater amusement, Yume blushed a deeper shade of scarlet. "He… I…"

She fumbled over her words.

"Come on, princess. What did he do?"

"He… He… Gaah!" She stood up. "Let's go home."

Without another word, she stalked out of the training field. Her father watched her leave before getting up himself. He dusted off his clothes before following her.

* * *

><p>Father and daughter walked through the village, discussing Yume's recent mission. As they rounded a corner, the fourteen-year old stopped in her tracks, her cheeks suddenly turned a dark shade of red. Sai followed her gaze and was curious to see the spiky dark-brown haire of Kenji Uchiha, his pitch-black eyes watching his daughter warily, cheeks also aflame. Now, Sai was even more curious and decided to watch his daughter's reaction.<p>

Yume began biting her lip in indecision before shaking her head. Her face neutral and her chin held high, she began to walk again. As she walked past Kenji, the younger Uchiha grabbed her arm, gently.

"Yume-chan-"

"Save it Kenji."

"But I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Kenji tried to explain, a desperate look on his face.

"I don't care!" Yume pulled her arm away, her whole face red with anger and… embarrassment? "Just… Just leave me alone you thief!"

Without another word, she stalked off before breaking into a run. Kenji looked at her back, depressed.

_Hmm… My own daughter forgot all about me, _Sai thought, amused.

He watched as Kenji sighed heavily and wondered what was going on between his daughter and Sasuke's son. Since the two met, they were inseparable. Sure, they had the occasional fights as all friends do but they always made up at some point. What on earth could have caused such a rift between them? Then Sai remembered…

"Kenji-san," he called out.

The teenager turned around and seeing Sai, swallowed nervously before bowing. "K-Ko… Konnichiwa, Haruno-san."

He avoided Sai's eyes, which made the artist even more curious. "I see that you and Yume are not on speaking terms. Care to tell me why that is?"

Kenji's blush deepened as he fumbled for words. "I… We… I mean-"

"She said you stole something from her. What is it?"

"Um… I… We…"

Sai thought the kid was going start hyperventilating. But to his surprise, and further amusement, Kenji, for lack of a better word, confessed.

"Wekissedbyaccident! I'm sorry!"

And with that said, Kenji bowed quickly and ran off before Sai could even blink.

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

**SPOILER ALERT!**

Okay, since you scrolled down to read this, it means you're severely confused and want clarification. I won't reveal much of "The Color Pink" if you happened to be interested in reading it.

Yume- Sai and Sakura's daughter. She is often said to have inherited Sai's looks (except for her eyes) but Sakura's personality. Her best friend is Kenji Uchiha, whom she met at the playground at six years old.

Kenji- Sasuke and a civilian named Kimiko's daughter. Kimiko is another one of my OCs and used to work as a waitress at a club where Sasuke used to hang out. Sasuke was drunk at some point after a fight with Sakura (while the two were still in a relationship) and Kimiko was only trying to help him out. However, one thing led to another and Kenji was conceived, leading Sakura to break up with Sasuke. Kenji has spiky brown hair and the dark, onyx eyes of the Uchiha clan, including the Sharingan.

Shen- Yume's little brother. He doesn't appear in "The Color Pink" but he was conceived sometime when Yume was seven. He has both his father's looks (including eyes) and personality.

Any more questions, feel free to ask me.


End file.
